City of Sins
by darkangel338
Summary: What happens when the gang go to Vegas? What about if Valentine and Sebastian are there? This should be interesting! some lemons.
1. prologue

**A/N: **Please review! This story takes place right after the 3rd book. Read, and enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue  
**

**** "I know that Valentine"s in Las Vegas," says Jace.

"Are you sure? I mean, why would he be there? And how are we going to get there? And what are we going to tell my mom, Luke, and ..."

"We will tell them that we are going to visit the L.A. institute. It is not like there are going to question us or anything like that Clary."

"I know. But. I mean, Jace, are they really going to let us go?"

"Of course they are, Darlings!" Magnus says while walking in wearing his rainbow pants with a sparkly pink t-shirt. With Alec, wearing a faded sweater, Isabell, Maia, Jordan, and Simon fall in behind him. "I already told Robert and Maryse that we are going to the L.A. institute, and also going to take in some of the cities. And they thought that was a great idea, and that it would give us a break and give us some time to relax."

"Are you sure that they were OK with it?" Clary questioned.

"Yes. Why wouldn't they be? Aren't Luke Jocelyn going on there honey-moon? They won't even be here, so they won't even know that you are gone." Magnus replies.

"So you didn't tell them?" Clary says.

"No, and again, they aren't going to be here, so they won't know that you are gone."

"It will be fine Clary," says Isabell.

"Yeah, we will just go and look around a bit, and then we will be back before you know it," Simon adds.

"You just want to see some show girls," Jordan says. "And I would love to see some too." He adds with a smile.

"Boys." Maia says.

"So we are going to Vegas?" asks Jace.

"Sure. I guess we won't be gone that long. I mean. What could happened while we are gone?" Clary says.

Later that night Clary goes back home,and she finds her mom and Luke still trying to decide where to go for there honey-moon,

" Hi Clary. How was your day?" Jocelyn asks.

" Great. Robert and Maryse think that it would be a good idea if I went with Jace, Alec, and Isebell to the L.A institute to do some training there."

" Um... Clary..."Jocelyn says looking somewhat shocked.

" Mom it will be fine, Magnus is going to make us a portal..."

"I thought so. But, I don't think it is a good idea for you t go away, and be alone with Jace."

" Mom... It's not like we are going to alone together. It's just goign to be two weeks and Alec, Isabell, and Magnus are going to be with us."

"I know but..."

"She'll be fine. I think Clary know better than to do anything that your thinking of with Jace." Luke interrupts.

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine. And nothing will happen." Clary concludes.

" OK but be careful while your gone." Jocelyn adds.

"I will mom. I'll see you guys after your honey-moon," Clary says as she give her mom and Luke a hug before running upstairs to pack her bags.

Everyone was standing behind the institute waiting for Magnus and Alec to arrive so that they can leave.

" Where the hell are they?" Jace yells impatiently into the night sky.

" Jace, you realize we are waiting for Magnus and Alec. You know Magnus is probably trying to pack his whole closet," Isabell says.

" Yeah. He probably can't decide what to wear." Simon adds.

" Or he's doing his hair." Maia say, and everyone bursts into laughter.

" Or maybe he's not going to make a portal, or maybe he is going to start charging us for all the things he does for us," Magnus says as he comes around the corner wearing neon orange pants with a turquoise t-shirt with a silvery sparkly vest on. With Alec walking behind him. With everyone being completely silent.

" Sorry we where just joking." Clary says, breaking the silents

" Oh it's OK, Darling. I know I'm always fashionably late." Magnus replies with a grin.

" Can we go now?" Jace asks.

" Of course!" Magnus says, bringing up a portal and stepping through...

* * *

**A/N: **Review I can take it!

~darkangel338~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas

As they step out of the portal, they are on top of a hill, on the outskirts of town, over looking Las Vegas Strip. The glimmering lights of all the casinos cast a beautiful neon glow from the Strip. Each of the different casinos lighting up the night sky with their neon aura. At one end of the Strip you could see the Stratosphere, a tall building towering over all the other casinos along the Strip. At the top of the Stratosphere there was a needle, seeming like it was about to pierce the night sky. At the other end of the Strip you could see a pyramid, the Luxor, with a bean of light shooting out of the top into the sky.

"Where are we?" Clary asked.

"Duh, we're in Vegas!" Isabelle replied.

"I knew that, I'm not stupid," Clary stated as she folded her arms."I meant, where in Vegas? We're obviously not on the Strip," she added as she gestured towards the neon lights.

"Yeah, why aren't we on the Strip?" Simon added.

"On yeah, I should have just ported us right in the middle of the Strip," Magnus said sarcastically," And I'm pretty sure that the thousands of tourist on Las Vegas Boulevard wouldn't mind a couple of hooligans dressed in all black with weapons, just magically appearing out of nowhere with_ rat boy_," with that said, Magnus started to walk down the hill the were on.

"Damn, what's his prob?" Maia asked.

"I thought we were done with the whole _rat boy_ thing?" Simon said.

"Well obviously Alec isn't givin' it to Magnus enough," Jordan added,"He's probably going through should fix that," He said as he touched Alec on the shoulder. Alec shoot a look at Jordan before he pushed Jordan's hand off his shoulder and rushed off down the hill after Magnus.

"Gross that's my brother," Isabelle said in disgust, as she began to walk down the hill.

"And for your information, we are on the dunes near apex," Magnus shouted up to them from half way down the hill, "And for those of you who don't know, Apex is the garbage dump."

"Oh I thought the smell was rat boy," Jace said.

Clary giggled and punched Jaces shoulder.

"Ow," he said as he grabbed his shoulder.

"I didn't punch you that hard," she said. she walked up next to him and grabbed his arm. They began to walk down the hill.

* * *

"I want to see the Shark Reef at the Mandalay Bay," Clary said.

"We need to find Valentine," Jace said.

"Well," Alec said, "We need to get a hotel room first s-"

"So you and Magnus can get it on?" Jordan said, cutting Alec off.

Magnus smacked Jordan in the shoulder as he was walking to stand next to Alec. They were all standing on the side of the freeway leading into Vegas. "Let him talk," Magnus said to Jordan, who was now holding his shoulder.

"I think you dislocated my shoulder," Jordan said.

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned to face Alec. "Finish what you were saying darling," he said with a looked back towards Alec as he continued.

"So, as I was saying, we should get our hotel room first so that we can gather our surroundings, narrow down the places Valentine could be at, and drop off our stuff."

Everyone agreed, except Jace and Clary.

"Yow now," Isabelle began," we should rent a limo and ride down the Strip so that we can see all the casinos, and can pick which one we should stay at."

"I agree," Simon said," I'm tired of walking and carrying our stuff."

"Your only agreeing so that you can sleep with her," Jace said," but you do realize,1: Isabelle would not demean herself by sleeping with you, and more importantly, 2: We need to locate Valentine immediately."

"I'm appalled," Isabelle said," It's not like Simon is a demon, that's like the lowest level you could ever go."

Magnus shot a look at Isabelle and folded his arms. But before he could say anything, Alec spoke," Glad to know what you think," then started walking away," I guess we're renting a limo first, then getting our hotel room," he added as he continued to walk, with Magnus following closely behind him.

Isabellle smacked herself on her head," That's not what I meant..."

"Well if everyone's leaving," Clary says as she walks away from everyone, heading toward the Mandalay Bay.

"Have a nice walk darling," Magnus says, waving to Clary as she fast walks past him, " We're going to get a limo so we don't have to walk." he adds with a smile.

Jace then walks past everyone," Well I'm going to find Valentine, like we we're suppose to do in the first place," he says as he continues walking, getting further and further from everyone else. Jace and Clary are walking in the distance in separate direction, both heading towards the Strip. Soon, they are both out of view from the rest of the group, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Jordan, and Maia.

* * *

After the long walk from the outskirts of town, everyone but Jace and Clary, arrive at the limo rental place. As they walked threw the parking lot, lined with an assortment of vehicles, a man walked up to meet them wearing a business suit.

"Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas, my name is Drew. How may I be of service to you," the man said overly happily.

"You could get us a stretch limo, black, and we won't be needing a chauffeur," Magnus replied.

"Okay," Drew said in a very annoyingly happy voice, "Is there anything else i can do for you?"

"That will be all," said Magnus.

"Okay, will you be paying by cash or credit card?"

"Cash," Magnus said as he reached behind his back and snapped his fingers, resulting in a stack of cash in his hands.

"Okay," Drew said, "How long will you be renting for?"

"Two weeks."

"Okay, it will be $40,320."

"Well then," Magnus said, with his hand still behind his back. He snapped his fingers again, replacing the money with a credit card, "I'll pay with a card instead."

"Okay," Drew replied, still with the over drawn okaaay. Magnus handed him the credit card, and Drew turned to walk towards the office to do the paper work.

"He was sooo fucking annoying." Jordan said. "Okaaay," he added to mimic Drew.

Everyone laughed. They all chatted while the waited for Drew to return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jace was standing under the freeway applying the Mendelin rune, invisibility, and the night vision rune. He then walked our from under the freeway, and began to head towards the Luxor, which was right next to the freeway.

Jace looked up the side of the pyramid. 'I could climb that, its not that steep.' Jace walked past all the tourist, and started to climb up the side of the Luxor.

When he got to the top. well near the light, he sat back and looked around. He had a much better view of things, he began to look around for any signs of Valentine.

* * *

_Wow_, Clary thought,_I'm glad I came here_, she continued as she looked at the Kamoto Dragon display at the Shark Reef. She was reading the description on the Dragon, when a feeling of someone standing behind her came over her.

She spun around quickly, only to see some fish swimming in a tank and an older couple walking into the next part of the exhibit. _It's okay, no ones there_, she turned back around, now alone in the section of the Shark Reef. She continued to read the description when she got that feeling again, she turned around again, no one was there.

She folded her arms and said," Okay Jace, stop trying to scare me, I know your there."

"Alright, you got me," said a voice from around the corner, behind the entrance door.

He stepped out so Clary could see him. He was dressed in all black, with a sword on his back.

Clary looked at him in horror,"Jonathan..."

He smiled, his dark black eyes locked on her," Hello Clarissa, how's my little sis doing?" he said as he walked towards her. Clary stepped back and hit the wall.

"You don't have anywhere to go," he said, reaching for a dagger on his belt. He pulled it off, and Clary tried to make a dash for the exit, but he was to quick. His forearm came down on her, his elbow digging in to her shoulder and the rest of his arm on the side of her face. He used the rest of his body to press her against the wall, she cried out in pain. He smiled at her wincing. He put the dagger on her neck.

"Enough, we don't want to kill her," Valentine said as he walked through the door. Also dressed in all black with a sword on his back, and his ivory hair and cold black eyes on Jonathan and Clary.

Jonathan removed the dagger from Clary's neck. Valentine took the dagger out of Jonathan's hand. Clary tried to kick Jonathan, but it didn't work. He pushed her to the wall even harder.

"Don't hurt her, we need her," Valentine told Jonathan.

"Let go of me!" Clary yelled.

"Shut up," Jonathan replied.

Clary continued to struggle, Valentine leaned against to wall and watched the two struggle. He look at the dagger, then looked back at his children... Clary bit Jonathan's hand.

"You bitch," Jonathan said. He looked at his hand, still pinning Clary against the wall with his left side. He saw that there was a bite mark left on his right hand. Anger went across his face. He let go of Clary and back handed her with his hand. She fell to the ground. He laughed. "That's what you get."

Clary looked back up at him, she had a bloody nose. She touched her nose with her hand and looked at the blood on it.

"Awe, the little baby's going to cry," Jonathan said, teasing her. He turned to Valentine and said," Maybe she wants her daddy to hold her," he smiled and started to laugh again. Valentine gave him a look and shook his head.

Clary got mad. She jumped up and landed on Jonathan. She managed to knock him down. The two began to fight and roll on the ground.

Valentine had had enough, he grabbed Jonathan, who was now on top of Clary about to punch her in the face. He pulled Jonathan up,"I said ENOUGH!" he pushed Jonathan back.

Clary tried to scramble away, but Valentine grabbed her hair, pulling her back.

"Jace!" she yelled.

* * *

Jace was still sitting on the top of the Luxor, looking around trying to find any sign of Valentine. He wasn't having much luck. All he had seen was a drunk lady dancing in the middle of the road, and a couple of guys fighting.

Then, he felt it. Something was wrong. He looked left and right, nothing. He felt it again. Then he knew.

_Clary..._

He looked at the Mandalay Bay which was across the street from the Luxor. He knew she had to be in trouble. He didn't even think about it, he stood up, looked at the side of the Mandalay Bay. He took a breath in and ran down the side of the pyramid, then he jumped. He soared through the night sky, over the road. He seen the building getting close, he braced himself for impact. He crash through the windows.

He landed on the ground, he took off running. Dodging the people coming down the hall, investigating the crash. He came to a door.

"HELP!"

He pushed through the door and ran.

* * *

"No one can hear you," Jonathan said.

Valentine was holding Clary by her hair still. He held her off the ground, and she was holding onto his arm with one arm. Trying to punch and kick him as she screamed. Valentine had enough, he threw her at the wall. She lay there still.

"So you can hurt her, but I can't," Jonathan said.

Valentine's head snapped to look at him,"I can do whatever I want to her. I'm her father," he said," I know what's best for her," he added with a smile.

Jonathan smiled back, and looks down at Clary, "I think you knocked her out."

"She'll be fine, grab her, we need to go,"

* * *

Jace came to another door, this time it said _Kamoto Dragon_ and he heard Valentine's voice. He stopped and burst through the door.

He looked and saw that he was in the exhibit with the dragon, it hissed at him. then, he glanced up and saw Jonathan walking to pick up Clary.

"Hurry, we need to leave," Valentine told Jonathan.

Jace looked back at the Dragon, it was coming towards him. Jace leaped over the dragon and landed near the display glass. He ducked down, he didn't hear anything, so he garbed his dagger, jumped up, and broke the display glass.

He flipped over the railing, landing on the ground next to Jonathan, who was just about to pick Clary up. Jonathan spun around, glaring at Jace.

"Kill him," Valentine says to Jonathan and tosses him the dagger back. Valentine turns towards the door and stares to leave.

"Awe don't go," Jace says, "the show's about to begin."

Valentine looks at Jonathan, Jonathan smiles, and Valentine walks out the door.

Jonathan draws out another dagger, Jace does the same. "You shouldn't anger him."

"I'll do what ever I want," Jace replies.

He and Jonathan collide. Jace manages to knock the dagger out of Jonathan's hand, but Jonathan brings the other dagger down, right into Jace's left shoulder. Jace takes his dagger and stabs Jonathan in his side.

Jonathan is enraged, he pulls back holding his side, blood running down onto the floor.

Jace looks at his shoulder. His shirt soaked with blood. He tries to move his arm. "Ah," a sharp pain. He reaches for his stele, but Jonathan kicks it out of his hand and bringing his hand down on the dagger in Jace's shoulder. Driving it in even deeper. He pushes Jace down. Jace's head smacks down on the floor, nearly knocking him out.

But the sound is so loud that Clary wakes up.

* * *

She opens her eyes. _What happened?_ She looked around, remembering she was in the Shark Reef.

"And where do you think your going?"

She heard his voice,_Oh,no, Jonathan._

She turned over and saw Jace trying to reach his stele, at the same time, she saw Jonathan holding his sword over Jace.

"No!" she yelled.

Too late, Jonathan drove the sword down, Jace managed to move, but not completely out of the way. The sword went right into Jace's thigh.

Clary got up and jumped on Jonathan. he threw her off him. She fell to the ground. "You stupid little girl," he said as he spit blood on the ground. He turned and looked at Jace, who was struggling to move. The tip of the sword was in the floor, Jace was pinned. Clary was crying.

"Shut up!" Jonathan told Clary, as he kicked Jace in the face. He then picked up Jace's stele and tossed it into the Kamoto Dragon's cage. He smiled at Clary, she looked back at him with disgust, and he left.

Clary was still crying as she crawled over to Jace. He was lying on the ground, bleeding from his shoulder, leg, and his nose, still with the dagger in his shoulder. Jonathan had took the sword out of his leg as he left.

"Jace."

"Get my stele."

Clary peeked over the railing into the dragon's cage, there was the stele. in the middle on a rock, right next to the sleeping dragon. "Um, let me see if I have mine," she said as she tried to find her stele. She didn't have it, it was in her bag, which was with Simon. She looked back at Jace's stele. 'How am I suppose to get it?' she thought.

* * *

"He's dead."

"He won't be a problem anymore?"

"Nope, he's out of the way."

"As for your sister?"

"Like you always say,'Nothing she won't recover from'."

"Excellent," Valentine said as he put the SUV into drive. Jonathan was sitting in the passengers seat next to him. The two drove out of the parking lot and were headed towards Las Vegas Boulevard.

* * *

Clary had jumped over the railing into the Kamoto Dragon's cage. The Dragon was still sleeping, so Clary moved quietly next to the Dragon. It stirred a little as she moved past it, she froze, looked at it, it was still sleeping, so she continued.

Clary grabbed the stele. She began to walk back to Jace, but she heard something move behind her. She looked back and seen the Dragon coming straight towards her. She ran as fast as she could, and jumped to the railing. The Dragon almost hitting her foot as she pulled herself over the railing. She looked up to see the Dragon coming over the railing. She shook Jace,"Jace! We have to go!"

Jace opened his eyes," Do you have my stele?"

"Yes!" she replied as she pulled Jace up.

"Ow, hold on let..." He began, but he seen the Dragon land on the floor, now out of its cage.

Jace and Clary both took off running through the door and out of the Mandalay Bay.

* * *

After all the matters were sorted out at the limo rental...

Isabelle, Simon, Maia, and Jordan were sitting in the back of the limo, well Simon and Jordan were sitting. Isabelle and Maia were standing threw the sunroof, taking in all the sights along Las Vegas Boulevard.

"Hey lady's, you want to have a good night?" Some guys yelled at Isabelle and Maia, who were stopped at a stoplight.

Isabelle smiled at them, "Hell ya!"

Simon and Jordan looked at each other.

"You best control your chick," Jordan told Simon.

"Do you 'boys' think you can handle us?" Maia said to the guys.

"We ain't 'boys', we're men, and hells yeah, we can handle you," one of the guys replied back.

"Hell naw," Jordan said. He grabbed Maia's waist and pulled her down to the seat.

Isabelle sat back down, she looked at Simon, he had his arms folded, he was pissed.

Jordan stood up, "You guys better leave my girl alone!"

"Your girl? I think she's fair game!"

"Fuck off!" Jordan said as he sat back down, also pissed.

The girls looked at each other. Maia moved over to sit on Jordan's lap, "I was just kidding," then she kissed him on the cheek.

Jordan just looked at her, then he looked out the window.

"Awe come on, it was just a joke," Maia said.

"Well..." Jordan said, he looked back at Maia, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You could give me something for an apology..."

"Later," she said, "and it will be worth it," she said with a smile and kissed him.

Simon was ignoring Isabelle, she looked at Maia, Maia shrugged, and started to whisper into Jordan's ear. Isabelle looked back to Simon, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, "after all, we are in Sin City."

* * *

"Look over there," Magnus was telling Alec as he was driving the limo," That's the Fashion Show Mall. We'll be going shopping there sometime.

"Maybe," Alec said. He was looking out the window. He was looking at all the lights.

They came to another stoplight. Magnus leaned back and looked at Alec._ Damn... Blues eyes... Black hair... Magnus... You have certainly out done yourself... How did you get such a man? And a shadowhunter, so brave and strong, What a man!_

Magnus new he was probably checking Alec out for way too long. He glanced down, he was hard. _Well then..._

"Alexander, Darling..."

Alec turned back to Magnus," Yeah?"

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and kissed it. Alec smiled.

"You know we have a great relationship, right darling?"

"Of course we do."

"And I was think that we could take our relationship up a notch."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you know how we have been having amazing make outs?" Alec nodded. "I was think we could do a little more than just kissing," Magnus concluded. And with that said, Magnus brought Alec's hand down to his crotch.

"Um, Magnus, I don't know about this," Alec said.

"Darling trust me," Magnus touched Alec's cheek,"I love you."

"I love you too," Alec replied.

Magnus unzipped his jeans. Alec was watching him. Magnus looked up at him," Well, I... You don't have to if you don't want to..."

Alec looked at Magnus. He moved Magnus' hands, and finished undoing Magnus' jeans.

Alec leaned over and gave Magnus a kiss and rubbed Magnus' cock. Magnus smile.

Alec licked his lips," Just so you know, this is my first time doing this," he said, then he started to suck Magnus' dick.

Magnus' head fell back,"Hell yeah..."

_Man, Alec's doing a fantastic job..._ Magnus thought.

"Darling," Magnus said as he started to drive again. He brushed his hand through Alec hair.

"Hmm," Alec mumbled, continuing to blow Magnus.

"You sure this is your first time?"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Clary yelled at Jace. They were running down the sidewalk outside of the Mandalay Bay.

"To the limo rental," Jace replied.

"I don't think they are still there."

"Well, we might run into them."

Clary rolled her eyes, _All the blood loss must be effecting his mind_, she thought.

Jace looked across the street, Las Vegas Boulevard, and started to cross the road, still running. Clary looked down the road. She seen a limo run the red light.

"Jace!"

Too late, the limo hit him. He went flying down the road, about twenty feet.

The limo slammed on its breaks.

Clary ran over to Jace, she was horrified.


End file.
